Unacceptable Insolence
by da-true-gohanlover
Summary: Videl works for a MAFIA group known as Sun San. Her mission is to eliminate Gohan (the real defeater of Cell) so that Hercule doesn't lose his fame. Will her emotions get in the way? Will she lose everything? Please R&R.


A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of Toriyama's master pieces; I'm just a high school girl in love with Gohan! Please don't sue! Hope you like the fic!! (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Satan, Videl," called the godfather of Sun San Group. It was the first  
day of November, the day missions were called out for proceeding. She  
walked to the table and waited for her mission to be called. It was a  
cool autumn's day, low humidity in the horizon.  
"Your mission is to assassinate Son Gohan. He works as the chief  
executive for Capsule Corporation. He is aged in his early twenties. He works to support his family living in Mt. Paozu 747 miles east from here. I gave you this mission because it's the only one you can perfect. No one else in the whole society can perform this task. I have a special plan on  
how to get him off guard."  
"Permission to speak freely, godfather," she said solemnly.  
"Ensue."  
"What exactly has this Gohan fulfilled to deserve such fate?" "My child, you are one of my smartest, fastest and strongest people. This is the hardest task we have encountered in decades. Do you remember when  
Cell tried to cause havoc on earth thirteen years ago? Everybody (even you I believe) thought your father defeated him. This was all false. This  
young bachelor was the one who did that. Remember the young boy who had  
attended?"  
"Yes! Yes! I remember! But how can a young boy defeat a being such as  
Cell?" "That is not the case. The case is, no one must find out, or your father  
will be bankrupt. We must prevent this. Do not underestimate Son Gohan.  
When you see him you will see what a simple bachelor he may appear to  
look like. In order to get his guard down, you must touch him emotionally. Make him fall in love with you, provoke him, arouse him, go  
to New Year's Eve with him, for heaven's sake, just get him killed and  
after you do, and make sure it is before the boundary climax, which is  
February 1st of next year."  
Videl could understand he was getting frustrated so she nodded and took  
Gohan's biography folder.  
"I have you a position as his personal assistant and Capsule Corp. Go  
there at noon and claim your position. Good luck. Now go, and make me  
proud."  
"Yes, sir." She left through the delivery door and looked at her watch.  
11:30, half an hour till' I strike. It's about time to get a make-over  
and a business suit.  
  
While in the perfumed lift, Videl thought, this place is a mansion! There  
was a mirror on both sides and also cushioned sofas with the Capsule  
Corp. logo in the pillows. The steel door open and she walked out. "Hi there, you must be Videl," the receptionist hollered, as Videl walked  
in. She nodded. "Follow me, and I'll escort you to your boss."  
She led her to a half open door of an office and called, "Gohan, you're  
personal assistant has arrived ready for vocation, sir."  
A moment later a young man, six feet tall, black hair which was in  
spikes, wearing a suit and no more than twenty-two years of age walked  
out. He looked down at Videl, even though she was wearing three inch platforms and smiled. The receptionist left the scene, leaving them quite  
alone in the hallway.  
"Hi Videl, I'm Gohan. Glad you could make it, I'll be your boss for the  
time you stay working in Capsule Corp. Please, come in," he said cheerfully, shaking her hand and leading her inside the room. He shut the  
door behind her and told her to have a seat.  
"Your office is situated right through that door there," he said as he pointed to the door to his right. "So you can personally assist me when I  
need you too."  
Videl just smiled in acknowledgement.  
"Geez, you're quiet Videl, speak up. As my PA you're going to have to  
talk a LOT"  
She beamed timidly. "Sorry, I guess I should get unloading my things." She stood up and opened the door to her office. It was a small room, but had in it: a desk with a computer on it, two chairs, shelves filled with books, bathroom, sofa and coffee table. She placed her box of possessions  
on the desk and sighed.  
"Hey, listen, its lunchtime now anyway, so let's get a bite before we  
start anything," Gohan said, so closely behind her, she could here him  
breathe. Videl gasped and turned around.  
"Oh it's you! You scared me!" Gohan grinned. He took her hand and  
escorted her out the door.  
"There's a café on level 2, we'll get on the lift." Gosh he is a gentleman, talk about a rare type of guy! I can't believe such a nice guy  
could defeat Cell and not want credit!  
  
"And there's my mom, she's the strongest woman in the whole world by  
far!" Gohan said as he ate his pasta, quite amused with himself. Videl on the other hand was bored out of her skull. "Listen, Gohan, it's  
been an hour, don't you think that's enough for a lunch break?"  
He stopped eating. "I thought you'd want to...oh...I'm sorry, I guess you  
don't..." he had a disappointed look on his face. He got ready to leave Then she realized that he was falling for her! This was exactly the plan!  
Videl realized her mistake and quickly grabbed Gohan and kissed him, in  
front of everyone! She ran her fingers into his skin until he literally  
pushed her off.  
He took a moment to catch his breath and tensed. "I think we should get  
back to the office." He hastily fixed his tie.  
Videl agreed and they made their way into the lift. None of them dared  
say anything. The rest of the day went by like a drag, until Videl was  
getting ready to go home in the late evening.  
Gohan knocked on her door quietly. "Come in!" He opened the door with a  
sheepish expression on his face.  
"How was your first day?" She looked at him and he figured out it was a stupid thing to say. They then broke into a series of laughter. When they  
settled, Gohan held her hand and moved closer to her. They were  
practically touching now. "Listen, you don't have to say yes or anything, but I was thinking, maybe  
we could, you know, go...out sometime, would you mind??"  
She smiled. "Not at all, I'd really like that." Gohan grinned and shook  
her hand. She smiled and said goodbye.  
She left the building and her cell phone started to ring. She picked it  
up and her sweet smile turned into her devilish smirk.  
"I have a good start; my sweet and innocent PA act is working. All  
systems are monitoring sufficiently. Tell godfather exactly that...no he  
hasn't tried to attack me...no...he asked me out...of course I said yes...it's  
part of the bloody plan...you don't have to get all envious...I'm just  
pretending! Victor, this is not real! Don't be this way...no nothing's  
going on between me and Gohan...fine...fine...okay...I'll be home in about  
fifteen minutes...yeah...bye," she hung up and turned around to see Gohan  
frowning at her.  
"You left your coat, Videl. Would you please tell me what the hell is  
going on?"  
  
A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of Toriyama's master pieces; I'm just a high school girl in love with Gohan! Please don't sue! Hope you like  
the fic!! ( 


End file.
